heroesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thor
Thông tin Tập_tin:Thor_1.jpg Tên thật: Thor Odinson Bí danh: Donald Blake, Sigurd Jarlson, Jake Olson, Donar the Mighty Nhân dạng: Ko có nhân dạng kép nào khác Nghề nghiệp: Chúa tể Asgard, từng là bác sĩ lâm sàng, nhà kỹ thuật, CN xây dựng Công dân: Asgard Nơi sinh: Asgard Họ hàng: Odin (cha), Gaea (mẹ), Frigga (mẹ kế), Loki (em ghẻ, ko có quan hệ ruột thịt gì), Tiwaz (em cùng cha khác mẹ), Vidar (em cùng cha khác mẹ), Balder (em cùng cha khác mẹ), Buri (ông cố), Bolthorn (bà cố), Bor (ông nội), Bestla (bà nội), Vili (chú), Ve (chú), Sigyn (từng là chị dâu), Hela (được cho là cháu gái), Jormungand (được cho là cháu trai), Fernis Wolf (được cho là cháu trai) Nhóm từng tham gia: Thành viên của The Avengers, Thor Corps, từng bị lừa dối để làm việc với Nazi Giáo dục: Bác sĩ (khi còn mang nhân dạng Blake) Chiều cao: 6'6" (gần 2m) Cân nặng: 640 pound (khoảng 320kg) Mắt: Xanh dương Tóc: Vàng Năng lực Là con của thần Odin và Gaea, Thor được coi như đứa con lai của Asgard và Midgard. Thor thậm chí còn có sức mạnh, sự bền bỉ, và sức đề kháng với chấn thương vượt trội hơn nhiều so với hầu hết những người có sức mạnh phi thường khác. Về sức mạnh, Thor là vị thần mạnh nhất trong những vị thần Bắc Âu, từng nâng được phần lớn thân thể của con rắn khổng lồ có kích thước bằng 1/3 đường kính trái đất, cũng như có lần từng ném được cây kiếm với cân nặng ko thể cân được của Odin xuyên qua bầu trời. Trong những trận chiến khốc liệt và căng thẳng, Thor còn có thể rơi vào trạng thái “warrior’s madness” (điên loạn - berserk). Khi đó sức mạnh của Thor thậm chí có thể tăng lên gấp 10 lần (trong Warrior's madness từng đánh bại Beta Ray Bill, Silver Surfer, và gần như đánh bai Thanos). Thor cũng có cuộc sống gần như trường sinh bất lão (nhưng không phải hoàn toàn ko chịu ảnh hưởng của tuổi tác). Thor cũng như các vị thần Asgardian khác, 1 mặt nào đó phải phụ thuộc vào những quả táo vàng của Idunn để kéo dài cuộc sống hàng thiên niên kỷ của mình. Bên cạnh đó, Thor cũng miễn nhiễm với tất cả bệnh tật thông thường và sở hữu một sức đề kháng cực kỳ cao với chấn thương. Xương và cơ bắp của Thor cũng rắn chắc hơn người bình thường nhiều lần... Với hàng thế kỷ kinh nghiệm, Thor là một chiến binh cận chiến vô cùng xuất sắc, ko chỉ thành thạo sử dụng búa – món vũ khí chủ yếu của mình, mà cả với kiếm và rìu. Các dụng cụ và vũ khí Thor hay dùng bao gồm búa thần Mjolnir, thắt lưng Sức mạnh và một đôi găng tay pháp thuật (sẽ được nói đến ở phần sau). Sau khi Odin qua đời, Thor thừa hưởng năng lượng của cha mình, Odinforce. Lúc này Thor có thể hút được nguồn năng lượng gần như vô tận của vũ trụ, cũng như các nguồn năng lượng thần bí khác, kết quả là gia tăng những năng lực của mình đến chỗ gần như cực hạn. Nó giúp cho Thor có thể thực hiện được những việc phi thường như đánh nứt chiếc khiên của Captain America, tái cấu trúc lại Mặt trăng, tống con quái vật Asgardian Mangog vào cõi hư không, và dồn năng lượng vào chiếc búa của mình để chém chết Drax. Ngoài ra Thor cũng kiểm soát được các dấu hiệu cổ ngữ (Runes) và đủ năng lực để giải phóng Asgard ra khỏi vòng xoắn định mệnh Ragnarok, cũng như thậm chí còn trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn cha của mình là Odin. Kỹ năng Thor là một chiến binh thành thạo, bậc thầy trong lĩnh vực cận chiến tay không, cũng như khả năng sử dụng các vũ khí khác như đánh kiếm, ném búa… Vũ khí "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of THOR"' Thor sử dụng Mjolnir, 1 cây búa thần được tạo ra từ kim loại uru. Mjolnir gần như không thể bị phá vỡ, và cho phép Thor điều khiển sức mạnh của sấm sét, mưa gió và giông bão. Thor có thể tập trung sức mạnh của Mjolnir lại và đánh ra những luồng năng lực mà thậm chí có thể phá vỡ kim loại Adamantium thứ cấp. Thor cũng có thể sẽ chuyển sức mạnh thần thánh của mình vào Mjolnir để giết thậm chí là những người bất tử khác. Mjolnir là điều kiện tối cần thiết để Thor có thể tung ra 2 chiêu thức mạnh nhất của mình, God-Blast và Anti-Force. Mjolnir hỗ trợ Thor trong chiến trận như 1 thực thể sống. Nếu ý chí của Thor đủ mạnh, Mjolnir có thể xuyên qua bất kỳ trở ngại nào để lại quay trở về tay Thor. Bằng sự liên kết với Mjolnir, Thor có thể dùng nó để bay ở tốc độ vượt ra khỏi mức thông thường. Mjolnir cũng có thể chuyển Thor trở thành nhân dạng thường dân, khi đó nó sẽ trở thành 1 cây gậy cũ bằng gỗ. Nếu tách ra khỏi Mjolnir 60s, Thor sẽ trở lại hình dạng người thường (mortal) của mình Mjolnir cũng có 1 tính năng khác là nó có thể hút năng lượng từ các nguồn khác vào chính nó, sau đó Thor có thể giải phóng trở lại. Quay Mjolnir 1 vòng, Thor có thể mở ra cánh cổng đi xuyên vào các chiều không gian khác. Trước đây nó còn có thể giúp Thor đi xuyên thời gian, nhưng Immortus đã lấy đi tính năng này. Phép thuật của Mjolnir không cho phép những người ko xứng đáng cầm nắm và sử dụng nó. Những người xứng đáng, cho đến giờ, ngoài Thor ra, bao gồm Odin, Tiwar, Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill và Captain America. '''Dụng cụ hỗ trợ Thor có 1 chiếc thắt lưng Sức mạnh, sẽ nhân đôi sức mạnh lên, nhưng làm Thor suy yếu sau khi sử dụng. Ngoài ra là 1 đôi găng bảo vệ Thor khi giải phóng những nguồn năng lượng mạnh nhất của Mjolnir, cũng 1 cỗ xe được kéo bởi 2 con dê, Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder.